


Русский для чайников

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Students, Studying, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Виктор никогда прежде не верил в любовь с первого взгляда (если только она не касалась пуделей).





	Русский для чайников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Russian for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124120) by [cutthroatpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie). 



> написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2018 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы-2018
> 
> Эта же работа на [фикбуке](................)

Виктор Никифоров был русским. Родился в Санкт-Петербурге, в русской семье, и когда изучал английский и французский в школе, его родным языком оставался русский. Он вообще очень, очень преуспел в своей родной речи — настолько, что получил должность ассистента преподавателя русского языка, когда уехал в Детройт учиться в аспирантуре, и спустя пару семестров, показавших, что он был не совсем уж полным бездельником, ему доверили обучать русскому группу новичков. А еще он был очень общительным, очень отзывчивым человеком — помимо того, что говорил по-русски и преподавал русский, — поэтому дважды в неделю он проводил неофициальные встречи, где помогал сделать домашнее задание/подтянуть разговорную речь и куда приглашались все, кто изучал русский язык.

Разумеется, именно так он и попал в нынешнюю ситуацию.

— Zdrastvuite, — какой-то парень поздоровался с ним на тихом, нерешительном — ох, какие мы церемонные, — русском. Виктор поднял взгляд, чтобы ответить на приветствие и… вау.

Вау.

Виктор никогда прежде не верил в любовь с первого взгляда (если только она не касалась пуделей, он любил их всех с первого, второго, и вообще с любого взгляда), но даже несмотря на то, что человек перед ним стоял в дверях, где было самое отвратное освещение, и одет он был в штаны для йоги и футболку, цвет которой ему совершенно не шел, а выглядел так, словно только что прибежал сюда с другого конца кампуса, перед Виктором предстал настоящий, всамделишный ангел, ниспосланный из настоящего, всамделишного, реально существующего рая, чтобы одарить Виктора благодатью своих удивительных карих глаз и прекрасных, сильных бедер.

— Эм. Это группа по изучению русского? Я перепутал время?

Он пришел раньше минут на двадцать или около того. Виктор об этом умолчал.

— Bonjour, — сказал он. — Привет. Privet. Да. Русского.

— Я… хорошо. Привет, — парень сел через стол от Виктора и застенчиво ему улыбнулся. Произнес что-то на очаровательном ломаном русском, который выдавал в нем человека, как минимум год изучавшего язык, но не уверенного до конца в своих способностях.

Виктор просто пялился на него.

О том, как ужасный свет люминесцентных ламп отражался от его губ, можно было слагать легенды.

— Вы из начинающих? — парень предпринял еще попытку, на этот раз по-английски.

Виктор не был начинающим. Виктор был ассистентом преподавателя, вроде как ответственным за эти занятия. Виктор говорил по-русски. Виктор был русским.

— Само собой, — он обнаружил, что произнес это, когда его мозг включился (на секунду), но было уже поздно.

Виктор мог исправить свою оплошность в тот же момент. Сказать, что он не расслышал вопрос — ха-ха, прошу прощения, — и что он был ассистентом преподавателя, руководившим этой группой.

— Погоди секунду, мне надо отправить письмо, — вместо всего вышеперечисленного он достал телефон, пытаясь не обращать внимания на милое, смущенное выражение на лице парня, открыл рабочую почту и быстро сделал рассылку всем своим ученикам:

_«Привет, класс!_

_Чтобы все студенты нашего отделения (а не только симпатичные) скорее нашли общий язык, давайте на время устного занятия все притворимся, что я не ваш преподаватель. Я обычный человек, который общается с окружающими людьми на ужасном русском. Будет весело!  
Не говорите разным милым японцам (наверное?), что я знаю русский, спасибо, увидимся.  
Виктор»._

— Готово! — он шлепнул телефоном об стол, может, чересчур громко — так что парень, чье имя, номер телефона и семейное положение ему все еще предстояло выяснить, подпрыгнул. — Кстати, я Виктор.

— Я Юри, — Юри смотрел в свой телефон, а не на Виктора, и так продолжалось в течение целой печальной минуты.

Внезапно Юри поднял на него глаза, сведя брови в замешательстве, а на его щеках появился намек на румянец.

— Виктор, хочешь, сделаем домашнее задание, пока остальные не пришли?

Виктор таскал в сумке ксерокопии домашних заданий его группы на случай, если кто-то потеряет свои, или забудет дома, или вообще учится на другом факультете и просто придет, чтобы пофлиртовать.

— Конечно!

Когда начали подтягиваться остальные студенты, Виктору досталось множество ухмылок и убийственных взглядов, но, к счастью, никто ничего не сказал Юри, даже когда тот спросил, куда подевался преподаватель, и знал ли кто-нибудь вообще, кто у них преподает?

— Ужасно безответственно с его стороны, — сказал Юри Виктору. Тот уже почти забыл, что эти слова относятся к нему. Хотя Юри был прав.

— Может, он занят чем-то более важным?

— Или кем-то, — добавил кто-то из первокурсников.

Виктор слегка покраснел, а потом продолжил притворяться, что не в ладах с кириллицей, чтобы Юри мог еще раз объяснить ему алфавит. Виктору нравилось, как Юри объясняет алфавит.

***

Проблема заключалась в том — и Виктор понял это очень скоро — что если ты был конченым придурком и сказал, что не знаешь русский, то тебе будет очень непросто упомянуть в разговоре, что на самом деле знаешь его, «правда смешно, Юри?».

_Яков  
16:02_

_Витя, какого хрена ты творишь?  
Ученики мне заявляют, что ты продолжаешь валять дурака на ваших занятиях. Не вынуждай меня пожалеть о том, что дал тебе дополнительные полномочия._

Виктор проигнорировал сообщение. Он как раз сидел на очередном семинаре с Юри и другими студентами, и они все как один выражались очень, очень нехорошими словами в адрес «того козла-ассистента, что ни разу не появился на занятиях, которые сам же организовал».

— Не такой уж он и козел, — настойчиво утверждал Виктор, — ведь благодаря ему мы все здесь собрались, а?

— Чтоб самим воевать с домашкой, как обычно, да, — Юри заглянул в Викторову «домашнюю работу». — Или нет. Ты действительно быстро освоил алфавит.

Виктор посмотрел на свои записи. Он случайно вынул листок с готовыми ответами.

— О, ну да! Это все только благодаря твоей помощи, правда.

Юри усмехнулся, и… ох, нет. Он был так красив. А Виктор так проебался.

— Уверен, так и есть.

***

В один прекрасный день Виктор вел урок. Урок русского языка. Языка, в реальном уровне владения которым он до сих пор так и не сумел признаться Юри, несмотря на то, что со дня их встречи прошло две недели.

— Ну что, _профессор_ , вы снова заговорили по-русски? — Крис записался на этот курс только ради того, чтобы подоставать его — других соображений у Виктора не было. Но, в конце концов, с ним было весело, и как новоиспеченному преподавателю Виктору чуть легче работалось, когда в классе был хоть кто-то знакомый. Это также способствовало тому, что никто из учеников не воспринимал его слишком серьезно.

— Да! Свершилось чудо! — весь класс рассмеялся, и Виктор повернулся обратно к доске, чтобы дописать начатое предложение.

Кто-то постучался в дверь.

— Извините?

Едва заслышав голос Юри, Виктор бросил писать.

— Юри! — взвизгнул он. — Это не твоя группа! — Он посмотрел на доску. — Просто-тренируюсь-профессор-велел-мне-написать-это-уже-сажусь.

Он сел на свободное место рядом с Крисом, который выглядел так, словно собирался в дальнейшем припомнить эти слова, чтобы шантажировать Виктора (или чтобы включить их в свою свадебную речь, когда Виктор с Юри в конце концов поженятся, потому что именно так все и будет).

Юри что-то пробормотал, прежде чем заговорить, и, ох, до чего же он очаровательно выглядел, когда не мог подобрать нужные слова, интересно, казалось ли и Юри очаровательным то, что Виктор разучился нормально говорить ртом?

— Профессор Фельцман попросил передать бумаги его ассистенту.

— Как видишь, его нет, — кто-то из группы пришел на помощь Виктору. — Но если отдашь их Виктору, уверен, он все сделает за тебя.

— О, непременно, можешь на меня положиться.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Виктор не понял, почему Юри посмотрел на него так насмешливо, но — Юри посмотрел на него, поэтому он совсем не возражал.

Юри протянул ему пачку студенческих работ, и Виктор приложил все усилия, чтобы их руки соприкоснулись, а его пальцы задержались на пальцах Юри дольше, чем было необходимо, и только потом он наконец забрал распечатки. Руки Юри были обветрены и явно нуждались в уходе, но это не делало их менее божественными. Виктору просто нужно было принести свой крем на их следующий семинар.

Юри покраснел:

— У меня свой есть. Но спасибо.

Упс. Виктор сказал все это вслух.

— Я настаиваю. Очень хороший крем, — к восторгу Виктора румянец не пропал. — Значит, до завтра?

— Да. Do vstrechi!

***

Встреча состоялась уже на следующий день, хоть это и не был семинар.

Они пересеклись в кафе недалеко от кампуса. Виктор сразу заметил Юри, сидящего за столиком с незнакомым темноволосым парнем — Виктор видел его на нескольких фотографиях в инстаграме Юри (на который он подписался, потому что Юри сообщил ему свой юзернейм, а вовсе не потому, что выслеживал его в соцсетях).

— Легок на помине, — сказал приятель Юри. — Твой русский красавчик только что зашел.

— Мой русский кто? о, привет, Виктор!

— Привет, Юри!

Юри считал его красавчиком. Определенно теперь Виктор мог умереть с улыбкой на лице.

— Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?

— Вот он точно не возражает, — сказал парень, заговорщицки ухмыльнувшись в сторону Юри. — На самом деле, как мне кажется, он будет возражать, если ты решишь не присоединяться.

— Что ж, не хотелось бы никого огорчить, — Виктор и друг Юри — Пхичит — представились друг другу, после чего Виктор отошел, чтобы купить себе кофе.

— Думаешь, он слышал, о чем мы говорили? — до Виктора донесся шепот Юри. С шепотом у того всегда были проблемы. Виктору и это в нем нравилось.

— Надеюсь. Когда ты пригласишь его на свидание?

— О Боже, Пхичит, заткнись.

Виктор умер. Умер, вознесся на небеса, и в его чудесной загробной жизни был Юри, который хотел с ним встречаться. Он вернулся к столику Юри и Пхичита и занял ближайший к Юри стул.

— Так значит, ты Виктор Никифоров, — сказал Пхичит. — Это русское имя?

Это было так. Виктор был русским.

— Вроде того?

Виктору показалось, что он заметил, как Юри закатил глаза и посмотрел на Пхичита, и Виктор понятия не имел, что это означало, но ему захотелось, чтобы Юри вместо этого посмотрел на него, только с более приятным и менее сложным выражением на лице.

— Эй, Юри, — начал Виктор, — я тут подумал, а…

— ВОТ ТЫ ГДЕ.

Виктор и Юри подпрыгнули, когда у них за спиной раздался громкий крик. Пхичит усмехнулся, не впечатленный воплем.

— Юра! Что ты тут делаешь?

С первокурсником Юрием Плисецким Виктор познакомился еще в России (откуда они оба были родом, потому что Виктор был русским), до того, как они оба, не сговариваясь, решили ехать учиться в один и тот же университет. И теперь он сердито протягивал Виктору телефон. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Юри, Юра сказал:

— Можешь хоть на пару секунд перестать притворяться нерусским и поговорить с моим дедом? Скажи ему, что я хорошо питаюсь, он мне не верит.

Виктор посмотрел на Юрия, затем на Юри, затем на телефон, который не был ни Юри, ни Юрием, потому что был телефоном, а телефонам не дают имена.

— Я… Э. Конечно, ты хорошо питаешься, я разрешил тебе в любое время пользоваться моей плитой, чтобы нормально готовить.

— Скажи ему это.

Виктор продолжал смотреть на телефон.

— Желательно, по-русски, с английским у него так себе, сам знаешь.

Виктор так и не притронулся к трубке. Юри забрал телефон у Юры (все как-то слишком запуталось, и Виктор начал подумывать над тем, чтоб подобрать кому-нибудь из них прозвище) и протянул его Виктору.

— Ну, давай, — сказал он.

И Виктор дал. С Юриным дедушкой состоялась короткая жизнерадостная беседа, в которой Виктор заверил его, что да, его внук хорошо кушает, конечно же, он за ним присматривает, да, пожалуйста, они ждут не дождутся посылку с домашними пирожками, да-да, Юра завел целого одного друга, ну разве не чудесно?

Когда Виктор закончил, Юра отобрал у него телефон, и быстро покинул кафе — но только после того, как бросил Виктору «хватит тупить, просто скажи ему, что он тебе нравится!».

Виктору было очень, очень стыдно. Теперь Юри будет считать его непорядочным, лживым, ужасным человеком, который не имеет права занимать должность ассистента преподавателя или встречаться с ним, и все будет очень плохо. Ему стоило бы уйти прямо сейчас и отправиться умирать от горя.

— Думаю, вам двоим пора завязывать с вашей глупой игрой, — голос Пхичита вырвал Виктора из его размышлений. — Мне пора идти, Юри! Напиши мне позже, и скажи, что вы наконец-то уже встречаетесь, ну, пожалуйста. Виктор, пока!

Пхичит тоже смылся, и теперь за столиком остались только Юри и глупый, глупый Виктор.

— Я видел рассылку, — Юри смотрел не на него, а на свои нервно перекрученные руки. — В тот день. Ты разослал сообщение всему курсу, а не только своей группе.

Глаза Виктора полезли на лоб от потрясения.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Сначала я думал, что это забавно. И что ты в итоге все расскажешь, но ты так и не рассказал, — щеки Юри приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок, и Виктор был уверен, что и его щеки тоже.

— Я очень старался найти способ сказать, что на самом деле я не хотел отвечать «да», когда ты спросил, новичок ли я, но... Вот. — Виктор понятия не имел, почему он позволил этому зайти так далеко. Он понятия не имел, почему и Юри поступил так же.

— Может, — начал Юри и остановился. Он запнулся о пару бессмысленных слогов, а затем все же взял себя в руки. — Если ты действительно хочешь помочь мне с учебой, а не наоборот, может, когда-нибудь я немного поучу тебя японскому? Или ты уже тайно выучил его?

— Типа, свидание? — по ночам Виктор обычно предпочитал заниматься не зубрежкой японского, но если там будет Юри, Виктор согласен на что угодно.

— Типа. Нет. Да. Возможно? Нет.

Виктор нахмурился, и Юри, должно быть, это заметил, потому что от его следующих слов лицо Виктора мгновенно просветлело:

— Мы можем сходить на настоящее, неучебное свидание.

Когда Виктор и Юри позже пришли на семинар вместе (вместе, вместе, _вместе_ ), Юри опередил Виктора и сам сообщил всем, что они могут перестать притворяться, что Виктор — не тот самый козел-ассистент, который ни разу не появился, чтобы помочь им с уроками.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнули все хором.

Позаниматься как следует им так и не удалось — Виктор был слишком занят, пытаясь заставить Юри повторять за ним русские фразочки для быстрого съема, а все остальные то смеялись, то жаловались, что он все тот же козел-ассистент, от которого не дождешься никакой помощи.


End file.
